First Word
by Pixie07
Summary: One shot. Sai teaches his son Inojin how to talk, aww how cute, not really. Why? read and find out. Third, next generation spoiler manga ch 700. Please R&R [SaixIno] Cannon, post war. Yamanaka Family fic


**_Edit: This fic was beted by een nihc thank you so much :)_**

**_A/N:Thank you so much for the favs, fallows and reviews on this one-shot. This fic is officially my most popular one, so thank you so much for it._**

* * *

**First Word**

Sai woke up when he heard the sound of giggles from the room across his, he smiled. That was the most beautiful way to be woken up. He sat up and rubbed his tired eyes, and then looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to him, 9:00 a.m. Sai looked down to his bare and pale chest and found a sticky note attached to him.

_'Both of you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't have the heart to wake up neither of you. We're running out of diaper, I'll go buy more, plus some other thing Inojin needs and other things that I need, then I'll have some tea with Sakura and Hinata. Take him to the park, he needs some fresh air. See you at lunch._

_Love you both _

_Ps: Don't look for your wallet, I have it ;).'_

Sai sighed, "There goes my new set of brushes." He got up, and went to get the sun ray that woke him up. Once in the room, he pick up the smiling baby.

"Hi, it will be just the two of us for a while." Inojin looked at his father with his big green eyes, Sai smiled. "Mommy is on a D-rank mission, -to empty out daddy's wallet.-" The blonde giggled like he understood the joke that his dad said.

Sai took the baby and went toward the bathroom to take a father and son bonding bath. An hour later, they were eating breakfast. After cleaning up the kitchen Sai took the baby bag that Ino prepared, and headed towards the park.

The day was more the perfect to be out. The sun was bright, but not hot, the weather was wonderful, neither cold or hot, and a beautiful breeze.

Sai was sitting on a picnic bench, in the top of the table, ten months old Inojin was sitting -under him, a tablecloth, so he wouldn't get any splinter from the wooden table.- playing with a plastic kunai. Sai could stare at him for hours, after living most of his life without emotions, learning about them in team Kakashi was challenging. Learning what emotions and feelings that Ino make him feel, when he saw her when they were young, was confusing, and frustrating. It was painful and comforting at the same time. However, when he held for the first time the baby, his baby, his son... Then, he knew right away that he would not be able to feel this kind of love for anyone else. The kind of love that he would kill- no matter who, friend or foe- without thinking twice. The kind of love that he would die for. He could not wait for hearing the sweet voice of the child calling him 'papa.' But, there was a dilemma on this...

"Said 'Ma-m-ma'," He Said to the baby. Inojin stared at him. No words.

Sai wanted his son to call him papa, so why he was trying to make him say Mamma? Easy:

_'I carried him for nine months, I was the one who suffered nausea, backache, dizziness. I was the one who almost died in pain giving birth to him. His first word, must and will be Mamma.'_

"Come one, say 'Ma-m-ma', the faster you said it, the faster you can call me papa."

Sai turn around to the loud laughing of a blonde, who was carrying a mini clone of him in his arms as he walked towards him. Behind him, a black haired man, with no expression, carrying a baby girl.

"Hahahaha," laughed Naruto as he sat down across his former teammate, "I can't believe it. He can't say papa until he says mamma? Hahaha, I pity you."

Sai looked at his friend with a fake smile and said "Why you don't mind your own business?"

"Because mine are not this amusing. I mean, how lucky can I get? I am the only one who married a normal woman. All of you," He took turns to look at Sai, and Sasuke that was standing by the end of the picnic table, "married scary/bad temper women, who scream all the time."

Sasuke eye started to twitch in anger, but said nothing. Sai, in the other hand, still wearing his fake and sarcastic smile shot back.

"Of course Hinata-chan would not scream, you can't make her. Are you sure that kid is yours? Dickless."

Sasuke smirked, that was a good one. Naruto was about to give Sai a piece of him, but he started to laugh even harder than before.

The smirk that Sasuke was wearing vanished, as he pulled his little girl towards him smoothly, so his chest could cover one ear, and place a hand in the other ear.

Sai's fake smile turned in authentic horror, and terror when his little baby boy said his first word. And wasn't 'Mamma.'

"Dick'ess."

Sai was still in horror, Naruto kept laughing, Sasuke was trying to find a good excuse to leave, for Sarada was learning to speak too, Sakura wouldn't be happy if she repeated bad words.

"Dick'ess." Inojin repeated, "Dick'ess."

"Oh man, you're in deep shit." Naruto said. Sai shot a deadly glare to the blonde, the last he needed was for his son to learn another bad word. "Ok, I think I'll get going now, Coming temme?"

"Yeah." Sasuke replied.

Sai was at home, pacing up and down in the living room, Inojin was on the carpeted floor playing with some wooden blocks, saying here and then his newly learned word.

"Dick'ess."

"Please, don't repeat that word."

"Dick'ess."

"Please, I want you to grow up with a father."

Then a light bolt went bright in the back of his head. If the child has his mouth occupied, he wouldn't say anything. He ran towards the nursery, and went to fetch a box that was on the highest shelf in the baby's closet. He opened it up and grabbed a pacifier. Ino would be mad, it was just last month that she managed to make Inojin stop being dependent on that thing. But he concluded that he preferred her mad and not 'I'm going to kill you' furious. It worked, Inojin stood silent.

Indeed, Ino was no happy when she saw her baby boy with the pacifier in his mouth. And she seems to bought the reason why, that Sai told her.

"I went to the kitchen for a moment, when I come back it was in his mouth. Maybe he found it between his toys. I tried to take it away, but he just started to cry, you know how useless I can be when he cries. But don't worry, I washed before returning it to him."

"Ok. I'll deal with that later, I'll prepare lunch." Sai sighed in relief.

During lunch, Sai prayed for his son to stay quit, giving him spoonfuls of food one after another. So far so good. Ino took the opportunity and took the pacifier and hid it. Sai gulped.

Lunch was done, Sai clean up the table, still praying in his mind. Ino was doing the dishes. Inojin looked annoyed, they have taken away his pacifier. The father started to cold sweat, when he saw the pale cheeks of the little blonde going red, to finally puffing them in anger. He wanted his pacifier now. But he did not know how to ask for it, and said the only thing he knew.

"Dick'ess!" He screamed. And that's when hell broke down.

Sai felt a chill running up his spine, that made his pale skin going whiter-if possible- in terror, when Ino turn off the running water.

"What-did-he-said?" Asked Ino in a low and intimidating tone, Sai gulped again.

"Dick'ess" Repited the baby. Still mad, by the way.

Ino turn around, soapy sponge in hand. "You taught bad words to my baby?"

"Ino, honey, sweetheart. I would never do such thing."

"The only one who goes calling people '_that'_, is you. So do not dare to freaking lie to me." She said as she walked towards her -soon to be dead- husband slowly. Which made the pale man be more scared.

"It.. it was an accident, I swear."

THUMB, Sai had no more place to run, he was between an angry wife and a wall.

"Accident, or no accident you will pay..."

It was around seven pm when Hinata hear a knock on the front door, she rushed to open it.

"Sai-san?" asked the shy woman. "Is everything alright? It's not normal for you to come at this hour?

"It is ok for me to spend the night here?" He said as he got in the house, after Hinata signaled him to come it.

"Oh my!" She gasped when she saw the suitcase in his hand. "Did you and Ino-chan had a fight?"

"No," he replied, "It's not a fight when there's just one person assaulting."

At this Naruto entered into the scene and started to laugh really loud. "Did she kick you out?" As the blonde got closer to his friend started to sniff. "You smell like dish soap...hahahahahahaha, she washed your mouth with soap? Didn't she? Hahahah."

Sai blushed and nod a yes.

Hinata put her hand on her mouth, trying not to let a laughing sound out.

Two days passed, and Sai was allowed to be back at his house. Little Inojin didn't stop calling for his 'papa', which was his second word. Ino send him to sleep on the sofa, but he didn't care. He finally got to hear the word 'papa' from of his son.

* * *

_**A/N:I love Inojin, he so darn cute, I'm the only one who thing this?**_

_**So this is a little thing that appear in my mind yesterday. Not enough Inojin fics out there tho.**_

_**Please note that English is not my first language so please excuse my bad grammar and spelling, don't mind the pointing out of them, so I like to learn.**_


End file.
